


2 Times The Winter Soldier Was Confused About Sex And One Time He Wasn't

by IWriteSinsNotTradigies



Series: I Wrote Sin, What A Tragedy. [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Blood Kink, Daddy Kink, Forced Feminization, Hydra (Marvel), M/M, Porn Magazines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-28 18:32:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19399945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWriteSinsNotTradigies/pseuds/IWriteSinsNotTradigies
Summary: I was gonna write four, but smut is hard. There is only one smut scene in all of this and it's pretty bad.





	2 Times The Winter Soldier Was Confused About Sex And One Time He Wasn't

Two times The Winter Soldier doesn't understand sex at all or who consent works and one time he knows too much about sex.

1

"Sir?" The soldier was strapped down to the chair in the maintenance room while a man worked on his arm. His handler glanced over with a hum.

"Hm? What is it, soldier?" 

"...I...think I'm having a malfunction."

"...That's why you're in maintenance, dumbass." His handler rolled his eyes and flicked open his pocket knife before closing it again.

"No, sir. It's a different...way. It's...different?" The soldier looked down at his lap. "...I'm warm...and my heart rate is up and-" The soldier took in a shuddering breath as the maintenance guy had stopped working on his arm to lean down and squeeze his growing bulge. 

"I found what his 'malfunction' is." The maintenance guy chuckled. His handler glared and pointed his knife at the maintenance guy's neck.

"You're not permitted to touch him beside what you're supposed to be working on. Hands off." His handler growled and the man slowly removed his hand from his groin. The strangely familiar feeling stopped and the soldier whined at the lack of friction.

"....You're not that much of a whore, are you?"

The soldier looked up at him with a questioning glancing and a blush painted across his face. "....Touch me again, sir?" He let out another soft whine.

His handler sighed. "We'll talk about this later, okay?" The asset nodded and let himself be fixed.

2\. 

The director grinned, pushing him onto the bed. "What a pretty little girl." He climbed on top of the asset and mumbled against his chest. The asset could feel himself harden under the director, but was confused 

"But sir, I'm not a fema-" The director sighed and slapped him. 

"Good little girls don't talk." He growled before leaned down to suck harshly on the asset's collar bone, leaving dark bruises to mark him. It's not like they'll stay long, the Asset thought in amusement. He heals faster. There's no points. Humans are silly, or maybe machines think too much. Not a machine, he tries to correct himself in his head, he's the director's little girl right now. 

He was drawn out of his head by a sharp pain in his neck. He glanced up at the director who licked a drop of blood of his lip. 

"Good girls listen when they're spoken to, doll." The director gently traced his thumb over the asset's lips.

"Sorry, daddy." The Asset whispered. "...I-I wasn't listening..." When the Asset said this, the director, his daddy, dug his nails into the Asset's lip. He made a soft noise of pain. The director liked it when he made noises. He called him good.

"Guess you're no such a good girl, are you?" The Asset let out a soft whine and squirmed under him. 

"I-I'm sorry! I-Im still your good-" 

"Good little girls don't talk back." The director warned. "Now, answer my question, you're loving it like the little bitch you are, aren't you?" The Asset nodded slightly.

"Good." The director grinned and flipped him over. "You'll enjoy this even more." He grabbed a bottle of a gel like substance from the wooden drawer besides the bed.

The asset glanced back at him. He squirted the gel into his hand and moved the Asset's lace underwear to the side. 

The director pushed a cold, slimy finger slowly into the Asset's asshole. The Asset made a soft groaning noise and pushed his hips back. 

"Good girl…" The director mumbled.

THE TIME HE UNDERSTOOD THE SEXY TIMES

"Steve." Bucky poked his best friend, Steve. "Steve. Wake up."

Steve groaned and rolled over onto his back. "...What is it, Buck? It's the middle of the night."

"Look what I found!" Bucky grinned and handed the magazine over to Steve. "Pretty cool, huh?"

Steve flipped through all the pictures of naked women or ones in suggestive poses or clothing. He felt himself harden the more he stared and tried to cover it up with a blanket. "...Where'd you get this?" Steve handed it back to him.

"I went dumpster diving!" Bucky grinned at him. Steve covered his nose and rubbed his eyes.

"I thought you smelled worse than normal. And I can't have that. My mom would kill me!"

"...But the boobs, Steve. Look at the perky, amazing, wonderful boobs. Look. At. Them. This is probably the closest you're gonna get to getting laid." Bucky poked at the nipples of a woman with a American flag draped over her shoulders. "...I never knew America could be so hot."

Steve rolled his eyes and laid down. "...Fuck you."

"That's gay." Bucky grinned at him and laid down. 

"So is sharing a bed, but I don't hear any complaints."

"It's a sleepover! It's different!"

Steve raised an eyebrow. "Is it?"

"...Whatever…"


End file.
